The proper treatment and care of yards and gardens is highly desirable to prevent destruction from insects and deterioration from malnutrition. The mixture and application of treatment solutions, however, is a time consuming procedure that requires close attention to chemical-water ratios and their distribution. Since proper care equates to scheduled maintenance, many lawns and gardens become neglected, resulting in unnecessary refurbishing costs. Moreover, lawns, gardens, and vegetation still fall victim to improper maintenance, despite consistent care when poorly balanced solutions are administered.